


What I've Been Looking For

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, its cute, they watch hsm together and then fall asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: "I'm home!” Joe called, entering the front door. He closed the door and kicked off his shoes, both landing in a pile with the rest of them.“Yay!” Andy said, almost childlike, popping his head up from their black leather couch (the back of the couch facing the door). “So, you still want to watch a movie?” he continued, putting on his adorable face (which he knew Joe couldn't say no to).“Yeah, definitely. What movie do you want to watch?” Joe said, sitting down and leaning against the back of the couch beside Andy.“Well,” Andy started, with a grin on his face, “I was thinking, we have all these new movies that we've watched over and over, so, I was hoping we could watch some of my favourites if you don't mind,” Andy said, trailing off a little at the end.





	What I've Been Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over two years ago lmao but I literally haven't had much interest to write lately. At least we have this.

“I'm home!” Joe called, entering the front door. He closed the door and kicked off his shoes, both landing in a pile with the rest of them.

“Yay!” Andy said, almost childlike, popping his head up from their black leather couch (the back of the couch facing the door). “So, you still want to watch a movie?” he continued, putting on his adorable face (which he knew Joe couldn't say no to).

“Yeah, definitely. What movie do you want to watch?” Joe said, sitting down and leaning against the back of the couch beside Andy.

“Well,” Andy started, with a grin on his face, “I was thinking, we have all these new movies that we've watched over and over, so, I was hoping we could watch some of my favourites if you don't mind,” Andy said, trailing off a little at the end.

“Anything you want,” Joe said, reaching his hand up to poke Andy in the nose, smiling at him.

“So we have, High School Musical, my forever fave, Lilo and Stitch, or Marley and Me.”

“How about High School Musical? I could use a classic Disney teen romance. Marley and Me would just make me sad and Lilo and Stitch is too cute for my current mood,” the brunette answered, hoping Andy would be happy with his choice.

“Yes!” Andy said, clearly hoping he would choose that one. He gave Joe a kiss on the forehead. He pulled away and picked up the remote. He selected the movie and hit play.

As soon as Start of Something New began, Andy was right into it. He appeared mostly calm, but he was lipsyncing the words perfectly. Joe was kinda surprised, but back in 2006 when the movie came out, after Andy watched it the first time, he listened to the song for four days straight. His earbuds almost never left his ears.

By the time they came to What I've Been Looking For (Gabriella and Troy’s version), Andy's head was on Joe's shoulder, while Joe leaned his head against Andy’s. Joe put his arm around the ginger, pulling him close.

Gabriella started singing When There Was Me and You. Andy was now curled up into a little ball, against Joe's right side, fast asleep. Joe reached for the blanket, which was on the other side of Andy, being extremely careful not to disturb him. He latched onto it and slowly began spreading it over Andy so he wouldn't get cold.

Troy and Gabriella were singing the song Breaking Free together now. Joe began to hum along, recognizing the beat. He looked at Andy, still humming. He looked so adorable. 

The end credits started rolling. He picked his head up and stretched his arm towards the coffee table for the remote. He tried to grab it, but was only touching it with his fingertips. He finally got it and pulled it into his hand. He pointed it at the TV and paused it because there seemed to be a ridiculous amount of credits, especially for a Disney movie.

Andy looked very peaceful, so Joe decided to just leave him be, which meant he wasn't going anywhere either. Then again, he wasn't complaining. He might have issues with his back tomorrow from sleeping on the couch though. He didn't care. 

He shut off the television and reached to his left, pulling the cord on the lamp, which sat on the side table, turning it off. Joe gave his boyfriend a goodnight kiss on the top of his head. He leaned his head back down, carefully, on Andy’s head. Slowly, he moved his legs, putting them up on the coffee table.

Soon, Joe, like Andy, was fast asleep. The couple didn't move much till morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this at all


End file.
